1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a folding machine having at least one pair of knife shafts, the knife shafts of which are, in a working position, mounted parallel to each other between two spaced-apart side walls of the folding machine.
2. Description of the Background Art
In order to be able to cut, cut out, perforate, crimp etc. folded paper sheets perpendicular to a fold, i.e. in the running direction of the sheets, pairs of knife shafts are provided upstream and downstream of the folding rollers of a folding unit. These generally concern pairs of knife shafts in which one knife shaft is fitted with upper knife tools and the other knife shaft is fitted with lower knife tools, said tools being arranged on a tool holder fitted on the knife shaft. The knife shafts are fitted with appropriate tools depending on the requirements of the task. A corresponding folding machine is disclosed, for example, in DE 30 25 239 C2. In the case of the known folding machines, the knife shafts are usually mounted on the side walls of the folding machine. For this reason, they can be removed only if the folding machine is at a standstill. For this purpose, it is generally necessary first of all to pull out the buckle plates. After their fastening has been released, the knife shafts then have to be lifted out over the side walls of the machine. Since the knife shafts are generally very heavy, this work is very laborious. Finally, the knife shafts can only be set in a precise manner when they are installed in the folding machine. For this purpose, auxiliary means are fitted in the direct vicinity of the knife shafts. These are, for example, rulers having a tape measure printed on them enabling the position of the tool to be read.